


"Tipsy"

by Revasnaslan



Series: Prompt Fills [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Soft Galra, it's mentioned might as well tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: “In my defense, I was a little tipsy.”





	"Tipsy"

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from my tumblr: Thantok + Defend (one character defending the other’s reputation , dignity , or safety for them)

“Y’know… it’s cute you tried to protect me,” Antok said, lightly pressing the ice pack to Thace’s eye from where he was crouched beside their bed. When Thace let out a soft hiss, reeling back at the contact, Antok uttered a soft apology and lightly nudged his nose against Thace’s temple.

“There’s a ‘but’ in here somewhere, isn’t there?” Thace asked, ears flicking in embarrassment as he let Antok hold the ice pack to his eye again.

“ _But_ you’re like half my size,” Antok finished, tail tip twitching back and forth in irritation.

“In my defense, I was a little tipsy,” Thace grumbled. His ears pinned back, almost disappearing into his headfur. Reaching out, he took the ice pack from Antok and held it to his eye on his own, allowing Antok to settle back on his toes. After a moment, Thace sighed heavily, running his hand over his crest. “I don’t even clearly remember what happened…”

“Darling, you fought a full grown Lachesis,” Antok reminded him, reaching out to gently work his fingers into Thace’s side, where the Lachesis had whacked him with their tail. Antok wished he had been a little faster. There wasn’t much he could’ve done about the black eye, but maybe Thace wouldn’t have gotten whacked in the ribs. It was a miracle he hadn’t broken anything. Lachesis tails were pure muscle.

Thace let out a dry laugh, as if he finally realized how he could have been more seriously hurt. “Is that why it feels like I was hit by a runaway shuttle?” he asked, tilting his head to the side. “What did they even say I don’t remember…”

“It was nothing,” Antok said, offering a smile. “They flirted with you, I tried to handle the situation, they insulted me, you were so ‘tipsy’ you forgot I have thick skin.”

Thace hummed softly. “Did I win?”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
